Biggs and Wedge
.]] '''Biggs' and Wedge are a recurring running gag in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They almost always appear as a duo, and are named after Star Wars characters, Biggs Darklighter and Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalker's Red Squadron wingmen in Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope. In his original appearance in Final Fantasy VI, Biggs is written in Japanese as , with a "k" sound rather than a "g". This is why Biggs was named Vicks in the original SNES localization. is also occasionally used when referring to Biggs in Final Fantasy VII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the ''Dawn of Souls and the 20th Anniversary remakes, Biggs and Wedge are some of the automatic names the player can choose for the Thief job. ''Final Fantasy IV It is revealed in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years that Biggs and Wedge were the two Red Wings soldiers who questioned Cecil about the King of Baron's orders to raid Mysidia and obtain the Water Crystal, as the Mysidians offered no resistance and had done no harm. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Biggs and Wedge ride on the same airship as Cecil and Rosa when they go to Damcyan to celebrate its reconstruction, but they stay behind within the airship and they do not attend the celebration. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Biggs and Wedge appear as Red Wings soldiers who die protecting Prince Ceodore from an attack led by the Mysterious Girl. The game reveals that Biggs and Wedge were actually the two soldiers who questioned Cecil about stealing the Water Crystal of Mysidia at the beginning of ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy VI Biggs (originally Vicks) and Wedge are two briefly playable characters who assist Terra Branford on her raid of Narshe. The Vicks translation is referenced in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy in a tutorial where Biggs, using his Final Fantasy VI sprite says "Huh? You wanted to talk to Vicks?... I have no idea who you're talking about. There is no Vicks, only Biggs. Ahem. Moving along..." ''Final Fantasy VII Biggs and Wedge, along with a third friend Jessie, are part of the eco-terrorist group, AVALANCHE. They take part in the attacks on Midgar's Sector 1 and Sector 5 Mako Reactors. When Shinra attacks Sector 7 to drop the plate upon the Slums, Biggs and Wedge try to fight to defend the town. They are badly wounded—perhaps even fatally—along with Jessie. They are ultimately killed when the Shinra Company brought down the upper plate on Sector 7. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Biggs and Wedge make a small appearance as the names of two paired machines Zack can snipe while escaping from Nibelheim. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Biggs and Wedge get a brief mention. While on the missions in Midgar's Train Graveyard, Vincent can talk with a girl from the World Regenesis Organization (WRO). She mentions that her brother had been part of a rebel group which was against Shinra, and that he had died three years earlier during the dropping of the Sector 7 plate, implying her brother to be either Biggs or Wedge. Final Fantasy VIII Major Biggs and Lieutenant Wedge are members of the Galbadia Army. Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Seifer Almasy first meet them in the Dollet Radio Tower, where they are repairing it. Squall, Zell, and Selphie fight them, but the two are blown away by Elvoret. They are next seen in the D-District Prison, where they have been demoted to Lieutenant and Private, respectively. They are sent to deal with Zell, Selphie, and Quistis Trepe, who have escaped from their cell. Their last appearance is in Lunatic Pandora, where they are considering retiring from the G-Army. They also appear as a Triple Triad card. This is the first time Biggs and Wedge manage to survive the story's events. They also stopped dying in the later installments. Triple Triad Final Fantasy X Biggs and Wedge guard the blitzball stadium in Luca and can be recruited for the player's blitzball team. They are considered upper-tier players. Final Fantasy X-2 Biggs and Wedge are part of the Gullwings's blitzball team. Final Fantasy XII Making a small cameo under the names of Gibbs and Deweg, they are two Archadian soldiers guarding the entrance to the Mosphoran Highwaste at Nalbina Fortress. These names are only given to them in the localization, and they have no connection to Biggs and Wedge in the original Japanese. However, the player can gain earlier access to the Mosphoran Highwaste by riding a chocobo up to them. Gibbs will reveal his hatred of chocobos, and start to back off, claiming he used to work around chocobos when he was younger, and could never get their smell out without the help of expensive cologne. Eventually, he'll run away, and Deweg will follow, opening up access to the Highwaste. This is the only time players can see the two. Final Fantasy XIII The shop B&W Outfitters in the Retail Network refers to Biggs and Wedge. The logo, however, spells out "V+W", likely as a reference to the English mistranslation of Biggs to "Vicks" in ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Biggs and Wedge appear in Yusnaan and are associated with the death games where Lightning is tasked to slay thirty monsters. Wedge hosts the "Death Safari" in the industrial area. Upon winning, Lightning gets a ticket to participate in the "Death Game", hosted by Biggs, where Lightning must kill more monsters found within the Chaos infusion in the warehouse district. Completing the quest awards the player with the Dragoon garb. Afterward, Lightning asks Biggs and Wedge to shut down the death games. Lightning can later run into the pair in the city's Aromatic Market, at the bottom of the steps to the Glutton's Quarter, now as traveling musicians playing "Terra's Theme". Final Fantasy XIV Biggs and Wedge are engineers with the Garlond Ironworks, first encountered when the player rescues them from Garlean hired mercenaries after the crash of their prototype airship the ''Tiny Bronco. Biggs is a Sea Wolf Roegadyn while Wedge is a Lalafell. ''Final Fantasy XV '''Biggs Callux' and Wedge Kincaid are Aranea Highwind's subordinates. They take Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends to Gralea, the capitol of Niflheim, aboard a train that departs from Tenebrae. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Biggs appears as an enemy in the introduction battle at Orbonne Monastery, where he is quickly killed by Ramza and Gaffgarion. Wedge can be encountered as a random-encounter battle ally, occurring only after the player has explored/gained control of much of the world map (story progress: 75%±3%). Whether or not this is a coincidence, is debated by fans, however; the name generator for random enemies encountered in free-walking gameplay does not contain the name Wedge, therefore, his name placement in the random-name generator for random-encounter allies is seemingly deliberate. Wedge's name does not appear in the name generator for hired soldiers. The Japanese release features a number of sound novel minigames that can be played by acquiring certain Artefacts. One of these, Nanai's Histories, features appearances from Biggs as a bartender and Wedge as his assistant. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In the English translation, Biggs is a former business subordinate of Cid Randell. Biggs and Wedge also appear as random names for character units. Final Fantasy Dimensions Biggs and Wedge guard Castle Lux, and until Sol's party is sent by the king to the Crystal Temple, will deny them access. They are incredulous and doubts that Sol's party will return safe. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Major Biggs is a bigshot in Westa's military, he tests the Mech Corps' along with other soldiers outside of Westa. Ueji is a Bya'ko's soldier which does his best to keep up with training regime like the other soldiers. He accidentally hears the soldiers plan to steal the necessary data from Dr.Black to develop the flare weapon that leads to the day of reckoning. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Biggs and Wedge are agents of the Royal Arcanium, and act as comic rivals for Tyro and Elarra. They reluctantly cooperate with the protagonists under the orders of their superior Shadowsmith, but are initially hostile due to disagreements between the Royal Arcanium and Royal Archives, as well as the protagonists' very young age. They assist the player in the background of the opening Record Dungeons, and occasionally in combat as Roaming Warrior summons during the weekly Event Dungeons that released around the same time. As the Record Dungeons progress, Biggs and Wedge come to respect Tyro and Elarra, and eventually join as permanent additions to the primary cast. Biggs is a physical fighter specializing in the Knight and Heavy Combat schools (the latter rather rare among the roster), and his debut Soul Breaks empower him with the Earth element. Wedge is a speedy physical/magic hybrid with access to a wide array of stat debuffs via the Thief, Support, and Celerity schools, and his debut Soul Breaks empower him with Wind. FFRK Biggs.png|''FFRK version of Biggs. FFRK Wedge.png|''FFRK'' version of Wedge. FFRK Biggs & Wedge FFVIII.png|''FFVIII'' version. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Biggs and Wedge from ''Final Fantasy VI appear as units attainable through the Standard Summon. Their flavor text makes reference to Terra, who was briefly available in magitek armor. FFBE 029 Wedge.png|No. 029 Wedge (★2). FFBE 030 Wedge.png|No. 030 Wedge (★3). FFBE 031 Biggs.png|No. 031 Biggs (★2). FFBE 032 Biggs.png|No. 032 Biggs (★3). FFBE Giga Blizzbeam.gif|Giga Blizzbeam limit burst. FFBE Giga Firebeam.gif|Giga Firebeam limit burst. ''Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Biggs FFVII.jpg|''FFVII Biggs. MFF Wedge FFVII.jpg|''FFVII'' Wedge. Biggs and Wedge also appear in the card rental section of the tutorial. Their respective rental cards are Fat Chocobo★3 and Ares★3. ''World of Final Fantasy Biggs and Wedge write the ''Occult Fan magazine. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Biggs and Wedge from ''Final Fantasy VII appear with Fire-elemental cards. Biggs TCG.png|Biggs. Wedge TCG.png|Wedge. ''Triple Triad Wedge from ''Final Fantasy VIII and Biggs and Wedge from Final Fantasy XIV appear on Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 159a Wedge.png|Wedge. 159b Wedge.png|Wedge. 159c Wedge.png|Wedge. 519a Biggs & Wedge.png|Biggs & Wedge. ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Biggs and Wedge appear as two Black Mages who may assist the player, alongside Jessie, who appeared alongside Biggs and Wedge in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Biggs and Wedge are the names of two of the nine former heroes who died against the Destroyer. Biggs was a Dark Knight and Wedge was a Dragoon. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Chrono Trigger A ''V-Jump issue in Japan humorously stated that after Valigarmanda made them disappear in Final Fantasy VI, they ended up in the Chrono Trigger dimension and were found by Norstein, who gave them their new jobs.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Biggs and Wedge are the name of two soldiers found in the Tent of Horrors in the Millennial Fair. They are joined by a third soldier named Piette, whose name is likely a reference to Admiral Firmus Piett from Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Biggs and Wedge along with Piette all have the same generic soldier sprite. Like in Final Fantasy VI, Biggs was called Vicks in the SNES and PlayStation versions, but this was corrected in the Nintendo DS version. ''Kingdom Hearts II Characters named Biggs and Wedge, along with Jessie and Barret from ''Final Fantasy VII make cameos as shopkeepers in . Biggs also hosts the Struggle tournament in the Simulated Twilight Town. Biggs KHII.png|Biggs. Wedge KHII.png|Wedge. Trivia *Biggs is usually Wedge's superior officer. In Final Fantasy VI, Biggs has superior stats and is more knowledgeable about monsters than Wedge, and in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years and Final Fantasy VIII, Biggs is of a higher military rank than Wedge. This continued until their cameo in Final Fantasy XII where under the names of Gibbs and Deweg, where Deweg appears to be the higher ranking soldier. References fr:Biggs et Wedge Category:Recurring characters